The Difference Between Hate and Love
by yeahscrewthat
Summary: Sam Winchester was doomed, he had pissed of the school prankster, things at home were not going well and there was only so much Dean could do until John finally snapped. Not mention the questioning of his sexuality added to the load and the stress of keeping it a secret. /Established Sabriel and Destiel. High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and thank you for clicking and giving this story a chance, please don't be too harsh as this is my first fanfiction and I'm always looking to improve so leave a review telling me what you think.**_

 **Chapter 1.**

Sam Winchester is a junior in high school with straight A's who keeps to himself. His best friends consist of Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran, they were often dubbed 'the nerds' maliciously by other seniors or juniors or 'dorks' fondly by Dean. Sam preferred the latter.

Gabriel Novak was the polar opposite of Sam Winchester, he was loud and mischievous; always getting into trouble with back chat to the teachers or his pranks, taking the role of the trouble maker after his older brother Lucifer Novak graduated, much too every teachers annoyance. He was in his senior year of high school, the same year as Dean. His best friends consisted of Crowley Sheppard, his cousin Balthazar Novak and Kali Smith, who all, like Gabriel, were sarcastic, rich and rude.

Dean Winchester was a jock and known as one of the 'cool' people, but was never too much of an asshole, just arrogant and a massive player when it came to the ladies. He fondly called Sam 'dork' but would beat up anybody who tried to bully his little brother. His best friends were Castiel Novak, who was not at all like Gabriel and was in his junior year, Jo Harvelle, Ash Lindberg and Benny Lafitte.

* * *

"One week and then summer holidays is over." Charlie groaned, burying her face into Sam's bed.

Kevin shrugged, "I'm looking forward to school, just not the people in it."

Sam had a feeling that Kevin just meant one person in particular, Crowley, who had given Kevin a hard time last year.

"Yeah."

Charlie snorted, "You won't have to worry about anything since you're a giant now."

Sam rolled his eyes, he had grown a lot over the summer, and was now taller than Dean who was 6'2.

"Won't be too long until were graduating."

"Yeah, if we don't die first." Charlie replied.

"I think you're over exaggerating just a bit."

"Still think I'm over exaggerating?" Charlie asked as she offered her hand to Sam, who had just been pushed quite harshly into the lockers. So much for height intimidation.

Sam didn't reply, just gathered up his books and brushed off his jacket.

"I better get going or I'm going to be late, my class is on the other side of the school."

"Meet you at lunch then, later bitches." Charlie grinned and turned around, holding up her hand and offering the rock on sign as she walked off.

Sam chuckled, "Bye, Kevin."

Kevin just waved as Sam walked off in the direction he hoped was his classroom.

* * *

Turns out it was not the right direction.

'Great, first day back and I'm going to be late.' Sam thought as he started to run.

'Hopefully I'll make it-' Sam train of though was abruptly cut off as he ran smack bang into a rather short person, although he hardly acknowledged the collision as he slightly stumbled then kept running towards his destination.

* * *

"So how were your classes?" Kevin asked as the group sat down at the remaining table in the cafeteria.

"I made it to class just in time." Sam replied.

"Okay, I guess." Charlie shrugged.

"Mine were good, not as hard as I thought they would be."

"Nothing math related is hard for you." Charlie grumbled.

"Same for you with hacking."

"Not exactly a skill I like to announce to the world."

"Mr Roman still hasn't figured out that it was you?"

Charlie grinned, "Nope."

Sam shook his head, "I still think you shouldn't have done that."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Live a little, Sam."

"Oh my god."

Charlie frowned at Sam, "What's wrong?"

"There's worms in my sandwich!"

"What?"

"Worms, in my sandwich!"

Sam started to gag, "Oh god, I already ate half of it!"

Charlie shrugged, "So?"

"I just ate worms!"

Charlie and Kevin both made a face, "Gross."  
"Which one of you did this?"

"Neither of us."  
"I think I'm going to throw-

Those were Sam's last words before the entire contents of his stomach were on the floor.

The whole cafeteria went silent as everybody stared at the retching boy.

Sam could feel his face starting to heat up as he continued to vomit, he felt someone patting his back and he thought he saw Kevin hurrying out of the room, probably to go get the Nurse.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned. Worst first day ever.

* * *

The next day Sam found himself sitting on bench outside of the school with Dean.

"So, do you know who did it?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "Nope."

Dean narrowed his eyes and glared at something in the distance. Sam followed his gaze and saw he was glaring at a group of boys, two rather short and one girl.

"Well I think I know who." Dean growled and before Sam could stop him he was up and stalking towards them. Sam hurried to his feet and followed.

"Gabriel!" Dean said sharply as he approached.

"Yes, dear?" Gabriel, a short boy with blonde hair and rather unusual gold eyes, said sarcastically.

"Did you do this?"

"You're going to have to be more specific." Gabriel drawled, looking bored.

"Put worms in Sam's sandwich."

Gabriel's gaze flickered over to Sam, "The Moose who barged me over? Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Sam's eyes widened in realization, so he was the guy that he had barged over in his rush to get to class.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

Gabriel just waved his hand, "Eh, doesn't matter. Now Dean-o as much as I'm enjoying our little chat, I have to go, I have pranks to organize."

"So you did put worms in Sam's lunch?"

Gabriel smirked, "Guilty." Before turning and walking away, the rest of his group following, shooting dirty looks at both Sam and Dean as they went.

"Dean it's really not that big of a deal."

"Sammy, he embarrassed you in front of the entire school and knowing him, the pranks are just going to get worse."

Sam sighed, "Great, just what I need."

"Want me to teach him a lesson, heck you could ruff him up if you wanted, he's like 5'5!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't think that'll help with the situation, Dean and plus his older brother Lucifer would probably murder you." Sam pointed out.

"Whatever, just watch your back."

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome :) (Not to harsh please because again this is my first fanfiction)**_

 _ **I wasn't too sure what Ash's last name was, I looked it up and found nothing so I think his last name was never mentioned. In the next chapter there should be more Dean and Cas. Thanks again for reading, next chapter should be up soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Winchester household was small, quaint and old. The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet had weird stains that neither Dean nor Sam could explain when asked. They tried their best to keep the garden tame and the house clean since John was hardly ever around and when he was he wasn't cleaning or doing things that Fathers were supposed to do with their sons, he instead drank and drank until he was drunk out of his mind, then he would leave and not come back for at least a week. Dean and Sam never said anything, scared that he would lash out at them in drunken rage. Even with their father's absence, they got by with them both working part time at the Roadhouse, a popular diner owned by Ellen Harvelle. Castiel was a common visitor in the household even though the house wasn't particularly welcoming or homey, he seemed to prefer the house over his own, although he never explained why. Sam thinks that he's just in love with Dean and wants to spend every second with him and Dean being just as love-struck as the younger boy doesn't mind.

* * *

Dean glanced out of the window when he heard the familiar rumble of Johns pickup truck pull into the driveway.

"Dad's home." He observed, looking at Sam.

Sam glanced up from his laptop and frowned, "Oh."

The door handle rattled and the door was pushed open. John stumbled inside, forgetting to close the door as he unstably walked forward, ignoring Sam and Dean as he headed into the kitchen. They heard the fridge door open, the familiar sound of a bottle cap being popped off and the slam of a door as John retreated into his bedroom.

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "That could have gone a lot worse."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tell me about it."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Dean spoke up again.

"Cas is coming over later, we'll be in my room so don't bother us."

Sam snorted, "Like I'd go in there while you two are alone together."

Dean frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously?"

Dean curled his lip at his brother as he got up, "What?"

Sam just shook his head and made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

"So you've got Gabriel Novak on your ass?" Charlie asked the next day at school.

Sam scowled, "Thanks for reminding me."  
"So, you're just going to let him?" Charlie asked.

Sam shrugged, "I can try to avoid him and be cautious all the time but that's about it."

Charlie smirked, "Prank him back."

"What?"  
"Get him before he gets you."  
Sam made a face, "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Stop worrying, it'll be great! You'll be known as the guy who pranked the prankster." Charlie grinned.

"Or I'll be known as the guy who tried to prank the prankster, then got his ass handed to him."

Charlie shrugged, "Maybe."

"Not helping."  
"But you could get Dean to get Ash to help you, he's a genius."

"Okay, fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

Charlie nodded, "Okay, whatever, just come on. We've got work to do."

* * *

Sam made his way over to the lockers, Charlie by his side rambling on about Game of Thrones. He opened his locker and shoved his books inside and grabbed his gym clothes.

"I hate gym." Charlie grumbled as they made their way to class.

"I would like it better if we didn't have Mr Uriel as our teacher, he's a dick." Sam replied.

"I can agree with you there."

The second Sam put his gym clothes on he knew something was wrong, any part of his body that was covered in clothes was starting to sting and itch.

"What's wrong with you?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Sam hissed out as he scratched at his stinging legs.

Charlie lifted up the hem of Sam's pants and saw his skin was inflamed and blistering, a rash was starting to spread up his legs, arms and hands.

"God, what's that from!" Charlie exclaimed, waving her hand in the air to get the teachers attention.

"What's going on here?" Mr Uriel's gruff voice commanded from behind them.

Sam flinched as the stinging intensified, "I don't know, I think I'm having a reaction to something."  
"Bradbury, take him to the nurse."

Charlie nodded, grabbing Sam's arm and leading him out of the gym, slapping his hands when he tried to scratch.

* * *

"It looks like poison Ivy, have you been near or touched any today?" The nurse asked.

Sam frowned and shook his head, "No, defiantly not."

"Well, I think you should go hom-"

"No!" Sam said quickly.

"I think you'd be better off resting at home." The nurse said, shooting Sam a confused look.

"Can I just stay at school?" Sam pleaded.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." The nurse argued, shaking her head.

"Please." Sam turned on the puppy dog eyes as he looked at the nurse.

She sighed and nodded, "Alright, but if it gets any worse you're going home, no buts."  
Sam nodded and grabbed his stuff, "Thank you!"  
He found Charlie waiting outside for him as he walked out.

"So, what's wrong?"

"She said it looked like poison ivy but I haven't touched any."  
There was a low whistle from behind them, "Sasquatch, that doesn't look to pretty."

Sam and Charlie turned around and saw a grinning Gabriel, who was casually leaning on some lockers.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "You did this didn't you."

Gabriel smirked, "Maybe, but you've got no proof."

Sam scowled, "Shouldn't you be in class, Gabriel?"

"I could say the same to you."

Sam motioned to the red rash across his body, "I have an excuse."

The shorter boy shrugged, "So do I, math is boring."

"How did you do it?" Charlie suddenly spoke up.

"Do what?"

"The rash."

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"So you did do it." Sam growled.

"I did, is it that easy to tell." Gabriel grinned, not looking regretful in the slightest.

"Whenever someone gets pranked it's always you." Sam pointed out.

Gabriel nodded in agreement, "True, but they can never prove it."

"We'll prove it." Charlie proclaimed determinedly.

"You do that."

* * *

"We so have to get him back." Charlie exclaimed, pacing the small area of his room.

"We could ask Cas for help, he's Gabriel's brother so he must know him pretty well."

Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but what if he warns Gabriel." Charlie pointed out.

"I don't think he would do that, most of the time he's complaining about Gabriel getting on his nerves and all the childish pranks he plays on him."

Charlie grinned, "Great."  
"Where's Kevin by the way?" Sam asked.

"Cello practice, I think."

* * *

"Thanks for helping us out, Cas." Sam chatted as he led the way up to his room.

"You're welcome, Sam. But I have no wish to partake in the actual pranking." Cas replied.

"Yeah, no problem. Just tell us what he's afraid of and stuff like that."  
Cas nodded and sat down on the bed, "Of course."

Sam and Charlie shared identical smirks as Cas started to talk.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and thank you if you Favorited or followed. Big thank you to AnimeLover3232 for reviewing :). Next chapter should be up soon and feel welcomed to review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
